Turbo Teens : Darkside
by naeemar
Summary: What happens when the turbo teens battle to the death while an ancient evil is afoot . Find out in the most dramatic event in Sky City
1. Unhappy reunion

I hate myself ... my team, my crush will all die because of me why. A figure stands on a rooftop the turbo teen SuperNaeem. A dark cloud starts to go above him . Lightning strikes him ..."Where am I?" said the turbo teen who can't see a thing . A giant monstrous figure appeared who spoke in a deep tone " Your in my universe the one you sent me too." "Say what?!" replied the shocked teen ,the only person he ever sent to a alternate universe was dead ,but apparently he wasn't . SuperNaeem stuttered saying his name "D-D-D Death ray ." The young hero remembered how his best friend's dad was evil who was in a plane when a nuclear bomb exploded turning him into death ray sounds like spider man doesn't it ,a little. "I saw you explode and go to another universe how are you alive? " Death ray replied " Yong boy you have learned nothing you thought that you could destroy me!" And with that saying completed a cackle filled the room.

Back at HQ Heat Wave was watching an episode of Sam & Cat while Gorilla Boy was training. Heat Wave says " Ugh! today is so boring!Where's SN he should be back by now?" " True , but he could have seen Tiffany , turn into Joe and try to act smooth." replied Gorilla Boy. Heatwave watches him in the eyes with a puzzled look on her face . Suddenly Ice Blade broke through door with an ice shard Heat Wave then says " You could have used the door."

Gorilla Boy replied " I do that every day." Ice Blade says I have urgent news assemble the team. Soon the room was filled with teenagers. Raindrop Girl, Wind Boy, Animal Boy, Lightning and Fairy Girl. 'Whats the news?" the team asked . Ice Blade said " Your not gonna like this but...My favorite store doesn't sell pumps any more, oh the horror" "Seriously !"Raindrop Girl says you made me stop helping Aqua man defend the city of Atlantis and helping my father protect the golden pearl from a Kraken for this,, you poor poor soul." An alarm goes off frightening every single Turbo Teen they knew something was wrong .


	2. The Fight

"Dude that means the mall is gonna have to wait" Heatwave says. A dark figure approaches the lair , looking like a boy , the team thought about it and he looked quite familiar. In Jump City the teen titans got the alert but the figure wasn't like the one in Sky City. It was a giant.

The figure at Titans Tower laughed so hard the tower shook and with that the titans teleported to Sky City. The Turbo Teens realized who the boy was it was SuperNaeem but he was wearing black all black black mask, black suit, black gloves,Gorilla Boy approached his brother "Hey dude .." but before he could finish his sentence SuperNaeem blasted him with a dark ray sending him flying through he lair. The Dark SuperNaeem was ready for battle.

Animal Boy turned into a giant spider saying" You can't be us we're the terminators!" SuperNaeem had a grin on his face and said "Oh well looks like I'm the exterminator.". Blasting Animal Boy into the ground. Wind boy used his wind powers to create a tornado sending it in SuperNaeem's direction.

SuperNaeem stayed one place and got the hit .When the wind went away all you see was SN"s mask. A few seconds later SuperNaeem comes from behind Wind Boy punching him directly in the Blade used ice breath to freeze him but he was to quick SuperNaeem grabbed Raindrop Girl and put her in his way freezing her. Then he front flipped and punched Ice Blade.

The only 2 left were Lightning and Heat Wave . Lightning ran around him creating a tornado, while,Heat Wave concentrated to make a giant Magma ball. Lightning was going to punch SuperNaeem but SuperNaeem grabbed his arm and thew him in Heat Wave 's direction. SuperNaeem looked at her in the eyes and blasted her with a dark ray . He went into the tower and took his flame bike and drove away. The Teen Titans arrived shortly after the fight Cyborg asked " What did we miss?" Robin replied " Looks like a little to late to ask that."


	3. Questions and Anwsers

Raven asked what happened, Cyborg helped Wind Boy build his helmet back ,while Robin asked " Where's SuperNaeem maybe..." Heat Wave said "He did this." Beast Boy and Animal Boy were changing into dinosaurs when Star fire said " SuperNaeem the leader." that's when Lightning spoke"The leader is the person in charge not the person who just kicked our butts." Robin looked around and found skid marks on the ground from SuperNaeem's bike.

Cyborg said" Hey I have a new location app!" Robin replies "Say what!" Cyborg scans the skid marks then shows a holographic image of the bike, the rider and the location they are in. Beast Boy says" Uh, dudes did anyone of you notice that he is in a different universe or is it just me?" Raven teleports the Titans and the Turbo Teens to the other universe . Suddenly, a muscular strong young male falls from the sky. "Hi I'm Hercules ." Heat Wave jaw dropped , Robin eye mask fell off , Cyborg systems shock him. Hercules asked if they had seen a young teenager with a bike looking for Aries.

Beast Boy " What are the odds ! we're looking for him too, he's our friend. " Hercules replies angrily "Well your friend is looking for the Greek god of war." Soon another figure appeared from the sky he looked like a spartan warrior. It was Kratos the scariest most dangerous Greek god of all. He even took on Zeus and won. Gorilla Boy whispers " Oh , no know its gonna get serious."


	4. Showdown

Raven asked what happened, Cyborg helped Wind Boy build his helmet back ,while Robin asked " Where's SuperNaeem maybe..." Heat Wave said "He did this." Beast Boy and Animal Boy were changing into dinosaurs when Star fire said " SuperNaeem the leader." that's when Lightning spoke"The leader is the person in charge not the person who just kicked our butts." Robin looked around and found skid marks on the ground from SuperNaeem's bike.

Cyborg said" Hey I have a new location app!" Robin replies "Say what!" Cyborg scans the skid marks then shows a holographic image of the bike, the rider and the location they are in. Beast Boy says" Uh, dudes did anyone of you notice that he is in a different universe or is it just me?" Raven teleports the Titans and the Turbo Teens to the other universe . Suddenly, a muscular strong young male falls from the sky. "Hi I'm Hercules ." Heat Wave jaw dropped , Robin eye mask fell off , Cyborg systems shock him. Hercules asked if they had seen a young teenager with a bike looking for Aries.

Beast Boy " What are the odds ! we're looking for him too, he's our friend. " Hercules replies angrily "Well your friend is looking for the Greek god of war." Soon another figure appeared from the sky he looked like a spartan warrior. It was Kratos the scariest most dangerous Greek god of all. He even took on Zeus and won. Gorilla Boy whispers " Oh , no know its gonna get serious."


	5. The Power

The real Joe was going against the harsh weather in the city it was dark like his walked into a bar with drunken men in every corner. Joe sat down on a stool and tried to clear his could not do anything he was meditating. Robin/Dick Grayson walked in a found Joe and Joe looked each other in the eye. Then they both said" Lets finish this!" The 2 charged into each other." Arrgh!' Robin cried out .

When Super Naeem hit him in the eye with a punch. The bar tender ducked for cover when Dick threw a bottle when it hit Joe sending him flying over the counter. Joe jumped up and kicked Dick in the face sending the teen out wasn't satisfied.

Dick jumped back inside and cartwheel kicked Joe . All the people in the bar fled. Joe and Dick did this for a few more minutes until an old man walked into the bar and flipped the 2 with ease. Joe and Dick groan in pain and sigh in embarrassment. The old man told them " He could teach them how to over run the dark power and the invasion. The 2 nodded and the old man said one more thing "Joe you are no longer known as Super Naeem you are know Fire Blaze."


	6. Training pt1

The real Joe was going against the harsh weather in the city it was dark like his walked into a bar with drunken men in every corner. Joe sat down on a stool and tried to clear his could not do anything he was meditating. Robin/Dick Grayson walked in a found Joe and Joe looked each other in the eye. Then they both said" Lets finish this!" The 2 charged into each other." Arrgh!' Robin cried out .

When Super Naeem hit him in the eye with a punch. The bar tender ducked for cover when Dick threw a bottle when it hit Joe sending him flying over the counter. Joe jumped up and kicked Dick in the face sending the teen out wasn't satisfied.

Dick jumped back inside and cartwheel kicked Joe . All the people in the bar fled. Joe and Dick did this for a few more minutes until an old man walked into the bar and flipped the 2 with ease. Joe and Dick groan in pain and sigh in embarrassment. The old man told them " He could teach them how to over run the dark power and the invasion. The 2 nodded and the old man said one more thing "Joe you are no longer known as Super Naeem you are know Fire Blaze."


End file.
